Due to increases in the number of samples to be treated and in the number of measurement items to be examined, automatic analyzers for analyzing blood, urine, or other samples are forced to consume reagents much faster. Accordingly, reagent replacement has now to be conducted more frequently. On the other hand, there is also a growing demand for minimizing the workload of operators to decrease personnel costs.
The analyzer of Patent Document 1 below is designed to conduct reagent replacement by having a reagent storage mechanism installed on its analyzer unit.